Noches De Septiembre
by xValkStar
Summary: A Sawamura le daba la impresión que, siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado, podría hacerlo todo. One shot. Miyuki x Sawamura.


No sé qué está pasando, pero estos dos comienzan a gustarme mucho más de lo que deberían, siento que le estoy fallando al Miyuki x Narumiya... y no me arrepiento de nada. (?)

Este songfic -songshot pls(¿)- entra en el #SeptemberChallenge 1 de la página de FB 'Es de fanfics' el cual consiste en crear un songfic con la canción cuyo link anexo más adelante; ciertamente al principio sentí que no me iba a animar, pero prácticamente salió solo.

Espero sea de su agrado, cualquier error de ortografía y redacción es intencional, no cuento con un beta reader.

Disclaimer: Diamond no ace y sus personajes son propiedad de Yuji Terajima.

* * *

➤ /Cfr2HWJYQo0

'September'.

By: Earth, Wind & Fire.

* * *

 _.•_ _.•_

 _[Do you remember the_ _2_ _1st night of september?_

 _love was changing the minds of pretenders_

 _while chasing the clouds away.]_

 _.•_ _.•_

¿A quién se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer un partido de práctica en diciembre? Las nubes opacaban el firmamento aun si apenas estaban dando las tres de la tarde, quizá el dios del béisbol se tornaba caprichoso; hah, Miyuki también lo haría si estuviese al alcance de su guante la opción de divagar con la suerte de los jugadores, no olvidaba todavía cuán difícil era batear en circunstancias así, mas la lluvia no se hacía presente y aquello ya le suponía una ganancia.

Habían transcurrido cinco años desde entonces, cinco años desde que se graduó de Seidō y continuó con su camino como jugador ahora profesional.

La vida le sonreía, era próspera pese a todo aun si de vez en cuando sus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas se la pasaban llenos de jugadas y atrapadas no podía quejarse, ni siquiera al momento de mantener las piernas cruzadas casi por los tobillos y las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta trataban de no mostrar su abrupto desasosiego; se sentía inquieto y no tenía idea de ni porqué.

•.•.

 _[Our hearts were ringing_

 _In the key that our souls were singing._

 _As we danced in the night,_

 _Remember how the stars stole the night away.]_

 _•._ _•._

Fue ahí que lo vio, su mirada conectó con precisión y comprendió el motivo de la ansiedad o eso había querido pensar, la verdad de las cosas es que apenas fue durante un segundo que le pareció ver una cara conocida y tan desinteresado estaba al principio que pasó por alto leer la lista de los que abrían el partido; sin embargo, era hilarante y hasta un poco absurdo poder confundir al único pitcher zurdo que resultaba ser tan idiota como para a veces sólo concentrarse en el guante de quien estuviese de frente a él.

Era una desventaja desde su perspectiva, quiso levantarse de las gradas cuando comenzó a recordar cuál fue la inconformidad por de repente tener que dejar Tokyo en cinco horas o menos.

.•.•

 _[Say do you remember_

 _Dancing in September_

 _Never was a cloudy day.]_

 _.•_ _.•_

Pero no podían culparlo, daba por perdida su carrera en el béisbol debido a una lesión en su último año, la misma que dejó en manos de Okamura el torneo nacional y que le impidió participar a él en su lugar; fue una sorpresa para todos que, pese a su estado y escasa actuación, obtuviera una muy buena oferta para irse lejos y continuar sin freno para llegar a lo más alto.

En esos tiempos a regañadientes tuvo que dejar todo atrás de un momento a otro, y es que las cosas iban desde las tardes lluviosas con entrenamientos que le exprimían incluso el alma y tener que cuidar a los kōhais problemáticos hasta los escapes nocturnos de su habitación... situación complicada si se tomaban en cuenta los sentidos agudos del cátcher dos grados menor que él, pasar inadvertido era todo un desafío que siempre tomaba con la mejor disposición.

De hecho era aquel chico rubio el único que pudo percatarse que no era sino Sawamura el otro torpe que no tenía la más mínima pizca de decencia en al menos tratar de ocultar las faltas a su habitación, pero es que a Kuramochi le importaba muy poco a qué hora se acostara en la cama, si no llegaba a las prácticas de la mañana siguiente no sería su problema; de todas formas Miyuki ahora estaba demasiado ocupado en sus propios asuntos y sabía que con ello ya no valía rememorar eventos ejemplares como el baile que Seidō solía hacer en alguna de las noches de Septiembre.

•.•.

 _[My thoughts are with you_

 _Holding hands with your heart to see you_

 _Only blue talk and love,_

 _Remember how we knew love was here to stay.]_

 _•._ _•._

* * *

•

— Tu corbata está desarreglada. Vamos, vamos, ¿hasta con eso debo ayudarte? No soy tu madre. — Kazuya reía y no daba pie a que Eijun siquiera pudiera quejarse; los dedos siempre eran más rápidos y esa pequeña prenda azul no se iba a salvar mientras la espalda del menor daba contra la pared, sosteniéndola con devoción como si en cualquier momento fuese a caer al ritmo en el que en su estómago se revolvían más que las ansias con lo ingerido. Desconocía la razón.

— ¿Ahh? ¡No es lo que parece! fue Kanemaru.. o Tojo, no sé q-... — La palma en la frente fungía como algún tipo de apoyo, bebió demasiado; no obstante, se había negado una o dos veces a aceptarles cualquier bebestible porque sabía que el par era demasiado capaz de cumplir cuando dijeron que iban a poner alcohol en las bebidas para liberar estres de una u otra manera.

Kazuya le prestó el hombro al pitcher cuando le vio tambalear casi desplomándose frente a él y, con el afán de incordiarlo –o simple y sencillamente avergonzarlo–, comenzó a marcar pasos de baile a un ritmo lento a la par que lo sujetaba por la cadera. Todo valía, pensaba que Sawamura no recordaría mucho al día siguiente y siendo honestos él tampoco estaba demasiado sobrio; lo hizo pese a saber que probablemente no sería una buena idea porque el otro estaba mareado, ese semblante lo decía todo. Igual acabó siendo todo un desastre entre fluidos corporales y licor. Afortunados ellos, quienes no tenían a nadie alrededor.

•

* * *

.•.•

[ _Now December found the love we shared in September._

 _Only blue talk and love,_

 _Remember the true love we share today.]_

 _.•.•_

Así comenzó lo inevitable, siempre se sintió bien ante su cercanía, cosa evidente si se preguntara a cualquier miembro del equipo.

Juntos caminaron a pasos agigantados, mejoraron notoriamente como batería y hasta como personas, Zono solía burlarse de ambos cuando ocasionalmente y bajo discreción los sorprendía sosteniendo la mano del otro, Furuya también; realmente no era cosa del otro mundo. Hacían cosas normales, bastaba con decir que durante las vacaciones Kazuya le enseñó cocina básica a Eijun, sin tener idea alguna de que le serviría al acabar la preparatoria ya que tuvo que mudarse solo y que cuando estaban del humor correcto hasta tenían sexo... esto último se daba con bastante frecuencia.

A Sawamura le daba la impresión que, siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado, podría hacerlo todo.

O así fue hasta la fecha llegó.

Lo recordaba demasiado bien; fue un diciembre, justo por esas fechas.

•.•.

 _[Say do you remember_

 _Dancing in September_

 _Never was a cloudy day.]_

 _•.•._

Un Homerun de tres carreras fue bateado con dos outs, el ruido del batazo invitó sin sutileza a Kazuya a bajar de sus pensamientos y la multitud enloqueció; él al ver la escena fijó toda su atención en el culpable y no evitó sentirse sorprendido al saber que Eijun ahora podía hacer más que toques. La sonrisa amplia que le dedicaba mientras corría sobre las bases se lo decía todo y algo dentro de su pecho retumbó de nuevo, como solía hacerlo.

Era tal cual como se sentía tras atapar sus lanzamientos.

Se levantó entonces satisfecho y así se retiró, agradeciendo mentalmente al entrenador por haberlo mandado ese día a contemplar el juego de práctica de sus siguientes oponentes, sin olvidarse por el mérito que le debía al hombre que siempre ahuyentaba la lluvia, pues todo rastro de nubosidad desapareció.

Él también lo recordaba:

Nada pudo separlos. . . nada más que la graduación.

.•.•

 _[There was a_

 _say do you remember_

 _dancing in September_

 _golden dreams were shiny days.]_

 _.•.•_


End file.
